


Distractions

by Ttori315



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ttori315/pseuds/Ttori315
Summary: Steve is always a distraction





	Distractions

“What are you working on?” Steve asked, walking into the unusually quiet lab. Tony was hunched over the workbench.

He walked up to his husband and glanced over his shoulder. Tony had a pen in his hand and seemed to be drawing out some kind of blue prints for what looked like a small repulsor. “Pen and paper? looks like you’re going old school.” His tone was teasing.

Tony didn’t even look up, which made Steve frown. “Tony? You okay?”

The other man leaned into his embrace and sighed. “Sometimes you have to draw it out by hand. Helps me think through everything. It’s not really working at the moment though.” He sounded tired and stressed out. Steve’s frown deepened.

“Maybe you should take a break. Give yourself some time to think about something else and maybe it’ll come to you.” he suggested, burying against Tony’s neck.

“You’re probably right. No use in sitting here with no answer when I could be spending time with you. And look at that, you’ve turned me into one of those people who puts off work for their husband.” Tony sounded exasperated, but Steve knew he was joking.

“That’s just cause I’m obviously much better than your work. I mean look at me, a total package.” Steve teased and kissed Tony’s neck lightly.

“You’re definitely a total something, Steve.” Tony retorted, laughing. “That tickles you know.”

“Of course I do. Why do you think I did it? Now come on. Let’s go on a date. Walk in the park? We can get hot dogs and ice cream.” Steve went to pull away to stand up straight but Tony grabbed his arm.

“If you’re gonna pull me away from my work, you need to be a very good distraction.” He half turned to look at Steve. While his tone was serious, his eyes were alight with mischief and promise.

“Oh I think I can be sufficiently distracting.” Steve said with a grin and a wink


End file.
